Niedźwiedź w Dużym Niebieskim Domu (Odcinek Lista) Polski/Polish
Sezon 1 (1998) #Odcinek 1: Dom Jest Tam, Gdzie Misiowi Najlepiej (Home is Where the Bear Is) - Home is Where the Bear Is Maja 4, 1998 #Odcinek 2: Woda, Wszędzie Woda (Water, Water Everywhere) - Water, Water Everywhere Maja 5, 1998 #Odcinek 3: Dlaczego Misie Nie Fruwają? (Why Bears Don't Fly) - Why Bears Can't Fly Maja 6, 1998 #Odcinek 4: Pokochać Jesień (Autumn Love) - Falling for Fall Maja 7, 1998 #Odcinek 5: Okaz Zdrowia (Specimen Health) - Picture of Health Maja 8, 1998 #Odcinek 6: Podzieł się (Share) - Share, Bear Maja 11, 1998 #Odcinek 7: Urodziny Myszki (Mouse Party) - Mouse Party Maja 12, 1998 #Odcinek 8: Kształt Misia (A Shape of Bear) - Shape of a Bear Maja 13, 1998 #Odcinek 9: Co Jest Dzisiaj w Skrzynce? (What's in the Mail Today?) - What's in the Mail, Today? Maja 14, 1998 #Odcinek 10: Malujemy Wózek (Painting the Wagon) - A Wagon of a Different Color Maja 15, 1998 #Odcinek 11: Przetańczyć Cały Dzień (Dance All Day) - Dancin' the Day Away Maja 18, 1998 #Odcinek 12: Muzyka dla Moich Uszu (Music to My Ears) - Music to My Ears Maja 19, 1998 #Odcinek 13: Wszystko się Łączy (Everything Connects) - All Connected Maja 20, 1998 #Odcinek 14: Zimowa Drzemka (A Winter's Nap) - A Winter's Nap Maja 21, 1998 #Odcinek 15: Czary w Kuchni (Magic in the Kitchen) - Magic in the Kitchen Maja 22, 1998 #Odcinek 16: Jedz, Pij Sok i Wesel się (Eat, Drink Juice and Be Merry) - Eat, Drink Juice and Be Merry Czwercu 5, 1998 #Odcinek 17: Zguba (Destruction) - Lost Thing Czwercu 6, 1998 #Odcinek 18: Pracowity Jak Miś (Working Like a Bear) - Working Like a Bear Czwercu 7, 1998 #Odcinek 19: Wiosenna Gorączka (Spring Fever) - Spring Fever Czwercu 8, 1998 #Odcinek 20: Zobrazuj to (This Clearly Shows) - Picture This Czwercu 9, 1998 #Odcinek 21: Ważny Mały Gość (An Important Small Guest) - The Big Little Visitor Czwercu 15, 1998 #Odcinek 22: Kocham Ziemię (I Love Earth) - Dirt, I Love You So! Czwercu 16, 1998 #Odcinek 23: Cudowny Poranek (A Wonderful Morning) - Morning Glory Czwercu 17, 1998 #Odcinek 24: Świat Pełen Dźwięków (A World Full of Sounds) - Listen Up! Czwercu 18, 1998 #Odcinek 25: Ach, Ten Upał (Ah, This Heat) - Summer Cooler Czwercu 19, 1998 #Odcinek 26: Przyjaciele (Friends) - Friends For Life Lipca 6, 1998 #Odcinek 27: Powrót do Natury (Back to Nature) - Back to Nature Lipca 7, 1998 #Odcinek 28: Odzooimpiada (Ojolympics) - The Ojolympics Lipca 8, 1998 #Odcinek 29: Nocowanie u Misia (Sleeping with Bear) - The Big Sleep Lipca 9, 1998 #Odcinek 30: Codziennie Uczymy się Czegos Nowego (We Learn Something New Every Day) - You Learn Something New Every Day Lipca 10, 1998 #Odcinek 31: Czas (Time) - Good Times Lipca 13, 1998 #Odcinek 32: Zabawa w Udawanie (Fun with Pretending) - The Great Pretender Lipca 12, 1998 #Odcinek 33: Wszystko Jest w Głowie (Everything is in His Head) - It's All In Your Head Lipca 13, 1998 #Odcinek 34: Ojej, Błąd (Oops, Error) - Oops, My Mistake Lipca 14, 1998 #Odcinek 35: Urodziny u Misia (Bear's Birthday) - Bear's Birthday Bash Lipca 15, 1998 #Odcinek 36: Co Wyrośnie w Domu, Misia? (What Will Grow at Home, Bear?) - A Plant Grows in Bear's House Lipca 18, 1998 #Odcinek 37: Przyszedł Lekarz do Dużego Niebieskiego Domu (The Doctor Came to the Big Blue Home) - The Big Blue Housecall Lipca 19, 1998 #Odcinek 38: Kto Pomoże Cheromu Misia? (Who Will Help the Patient Bear?) - Need a Little Help Today Lipca 20, 1998 #Odcinek 39: Nie ma się Czego bać (There is Nothing to Be Afraid Of) - Nothing to Fear Lipca 21, 1998 #Odcinek 40: Komunikowanie się (Communication) - Clear as a Bell Lipca 22, 1998 Sezon 2 (1998-1999) #Odcinek 1 (41): Bardzo Małe Dzieci (Very Small Children) - Ooh, Baby, Baby Wrzesień 7, 1998 #Odcinek 2 (42): Poszukiwacze Zagionego Sera (Raiders of the Lost Cheese) - Raiders of the Lost Cheese Wrzesień 7, 1998 #Odcinek 3 (43): Zobacz co Zrobiłem (See What I Did) - Look What I Made Wrzesień 8, 1998 #Odcinek 4 (44): Powiew Zmian (A Breath of Change) - Change Is in the Air Wrzesień 8, 1998 #Odcinek 5 (45): Domowi Detektywi (Senseless Detectives) - The Senseless Detectives Wrzesień 9, 1998 #Odcinek 6 (46): Dobrym Pomocy (Good Help) - A Good Way to Help It Wrzesień 9, 1998 #Odcinek 7 (47): Szał Tanca (Dance Fever) - Dance Fever! Wrzesień 10, 1998 #Odcinek 8 (48): Wyprawa Tutka (Tutter's Trip) - Tutter's Tiny Trip Wrzesień 10, 1998 #Odcinek 9 (49): Ubierz Dzień (Dress Up Day) - Dress Up Day Wrzesień 11, 1998 #Odcinek 10 (50): Bądźmy Interaktywni (Let's Get Interactive) - Let's Get Interactive Wrzesień 11, 1998 #Odcinek 11 (51): Dowiedzieć się (Get to Know) - All You Get to Know Wrzesień 14, 1998 #Odcinek 12 (52): Ja to Zbudowałem (I Built It) - I Built That! Wrzesień 15, 1998 #Odcinek 13 (53): Jak się Dzisiaj Czuję (How Are You Feeling Today) - The Way I Feel Today Wrzesień 16, 1998 #Odcinek 14 (54): Owady (Bugs) - Buggin' Wrzesień 17, 1998 #Odcinek 15 (55): Jesteś Wyjątkowa Ojo (You are Unique, Ojo) - You Go, Ojo! Wrzesień 18, 1998 #Odcinek 16 (56): Oto Tajemnica (Here is the Mystery) - It's a Mystery to Me Wrzesień 21, 1998 #Odcinek 17 (57): Jeśli Nie Wyjdzie za Pierwszym Razem (If at First You Don't Succeed) - If at First You Don't Succeed… Wrzesień 22, 1998 #Odcinek 18 (58): Miś na Każdą Pogodę (Bear in Any Weather) - All Weather Bear Wrzesień 23, 1998 #Odcinek 19 (59): Okupacje i Leśnej Doliny (Occupations in Woodland Valley) - Occupations in Woodland Valley Wrzesień 24, 1998 #Odcinek 20 (60): Wielki Księga o Nas (The Big Book About Us) - The Big Book About Us Wrzesień 25, 1998 #Odcinek 21 (61): Moć Zapachów (Power of Smell) - Smellorama Październik 5, 1998 #Odcinek 22 (62): Nie Bójcie się (Don't Be Afraid) - Afraid Not Październik 5, 1998 #Odcinek 23 (63): Bądźmy Sobą (Pewność Siebię) (Let's Get Together (Confidence)) - I Gotta Be Me! Październik 6, 1998 #Odcinek 24 (64): Tak Sobie Myślę (I'm Just Thinking) - I Was Just Thinking Październik 6, 1998 #Odcinek 25 (65): Najważniejsza Jest Miłość (The Most Important Thing is Love) - Love is All You Need Październik 7, 1998 #Odcinek 26 (66): Miś Naukowiec (Niedźwiedź Naukowcem) (Scientific Bear (Bear's Science)) - Scientific Bear Październik 7, 1998 #Odcinek 27 (67): Przeciwieństwa (Opposites) - As Different as Day and Night Październik 8, 1998 #Odcinek 28 (68): Wizyta u Lekarza (Visit the Doctor) - That Healing Feeling Październik 8, 1998 #Odcinek 29 (69): Sekretna Grota Misia (Bear's Secret Cave) - Bear's Secret Cave Październik 9, 1998 #Odcinek 30 (70): Królowa Ojo (Queen Ojo) - Queen Ojo Październik 9, 1998 #Odcinek 31 (71): Ach, ci Chłopcy (Ah, Those Boys) - Boys Will Be Boys Październik 12, 1998 #Odcinek 32 (72): Co Moje to Twoje (What's Mine is Yours) - What's Mine is Yours Październik 13, 1998 #Odcinek 33 (73): To Jest Sport-Tastyczny (It's Sports-tastic!) - It's Sports-tastic! Październik 14, 1998 #Odcinek 34 (74): Szkoda, że cię tu nie ma (I Wish That You Were Here) - Wish You Were Here Październik 15, 1998 #Odcinek 35 (75): Dobrej Nocy (Good Night) - And to All a Good Night Październik 16, 1998 #Odcinek 36 (76): Co za Dzień (What a Day) - Call It a Day Październik 19, 1998 #Odcinek 37 (77): Zrobimy to Razem (We'll Do It Together) - We Did It Our Way Październik 20, 1998 #Odcinek 38 (78): Opowiadanie Historii (Storytelling) - What's the Story? Październik 21, 1998 #Odcinek 39 (79): Gdy Musicie Iść (When You Must Go) - When You've Got to Go! Październik 22, 1998 #Odcinek 40 (80): Zagubiony (Lost) - Lost and Found Październik 23, 1998 #Odcinek 41 (81): Dzień Duchów (Day Spirits) - Halloween Bear Listopadzie 2, 1998 #Odcinek 42 (82): Zabawa w Przyjaciele (Fun with Friends) - Friends At Play Listopadzie 9, 1998 #Odcinek 43 (83): Oczekiwanie (Expectancy) - Wait for Me Listopadzie 16, 1998 #Odcinek 44 (84): Najwspanialszy Dzień Dziękczynienia (The Greatest Thanksgiving Day) - The Best Thanksgiving Ever Listopadzie 23, 1998 #Odcinek 45 (85): Dziadkowie Lubią się Bawić (Grandparents Love to Play) - Grandparents Just Want to Have Fun Listopadzie 30, 1998 #Odcinek 46 (86): Witamy w Leśnej Doliny (1) (Welcome to Woodland Valley (1)) - Welcome to Woodland Valley Part 1 Styczeń 23, 1999 #Odcinek 47 (87): Witamy w Leśnej Doliny (2) (Welcome to Woodland Valley (2)) - Welcome to Woodland Valley Part 2 Styczeń 30, 1999 #Odcinek 48 (88): Wszystko o Tobie (It's All About You) - It's All About You Lutego 6, 1999 #Odcinek 49 (89): Misiowe Święta (1) (Bear's Holidays (2)) - A Berry Bear Christmas Part 1 Lutego 13, 1999 #Odcinek 50 (90): Misiowe Święta (2) (Bear's Holidays (2)) - A Berry Bear Christmas Part 2 Lutego 20, 1999 Sezon 3 (1999-2000) #Odcinek 1 (91): Nigdy Nie Wiadomo (You Can Never Tell) - You Never Know Październik 6, 1999 #Odcinek 2 (92): Góra, Dół, Dookoła! (Up, Down, All Around!) - Up, Down, All Around! Październik 13, 1999 #Odcinek 3 (93): Najwspanialszy Dom (The Greatest Home) - Woodland House Wonderful Październik 20, 1999 #Odcinek 4 (94): Powrót do Woda (Back to Water) - Back to Water Październik 27, 1999 #Odcinek 5 (95): Poczytaj mi (Read My Book) - Read My Book Listopadzie 4, 1999 #Odcinek 6 (96): Jedzenia Naczynia (Eating Utensils) - Eating Utensils Listopadzie 11, 1999 #Odcinek 7 (97): Pierwszy Dzień w Mysiej Szkole (First Day of Mouse School) - First Day at Mouse School Listopadzie 18, 1999 #Odcinek 8 (98): Zgubiony Rytm (Lost Rhythm) - I For-Got Rhythm!? Listopadzie 25, 1999 #Odcinek 9 (99): Rodzina Tutka (Tutter's Family) - The Tutter Family Reunion Grudzień 7, 1999 #Odcinek 10 (100): Zabawa w Liczenie (Fun with Numbers) - I've Got Your Number Grudzień 14, 1999 #Odcienk 11 (101): Grać Daty (Play Dates) - Playdates Grudzień 21, 1999 #Odcinek 12 (102): Zakupów Matematyki (Shopping Mathematics) - Buying Math Grudzień 28, 1999 #Odcinek 13 (103): Nietoperz też Człowiek (Bats are Men) - Bats are People Too Marzec 6, 2000 #Odcinek 14 (104): Eksperymentalny Miś (Experimental Bear) - What Experiment Does Bear Want to Try? Marzec 13, 2000 #Odcinek 15 (105): Letni Wiatr i Powietrzną (Summer Breeze and Air) - Smell That Fresh Breeze and Air Marzec 20, 2000 #Odcinek 16 (106): Martingowe Misia (Marketing Bear) - Marketing Bear Marzec 27, 2000 #Odcinek 17 (107): Naszym Sąsiedztwo Festiwal (Our Neighborhood Festival) - Our Neighborhood Festival Kwiecień 4, 2000 #Odcinek 18 (108): Bajka Piłka (The Fairy Tale Ball) - The Fairy Tale Ball Kwiecień 11, 2000 #Odcinek 19 (109): Słowa, Słowa, Słowa (Words, Words, Words) - Words, Words, Words Kwiecień 18, 2000 #Odcinek 20 (110): Księga Kącik Misia (Bear's Book Corner) - Bear's Book Nook Kwiecień 25, 2000 #Odcinek 21 (111): Wyprzedaż (Sale) - The Yard Sale Maja 2, 2000 #Odcinek 22 (112): Możesz Pomóc? (Can You Help?) - Can You Help? Maja 2, 2000 #Odcinek 23 (113): Wielki Piłka Gra Bonanza (Big Ball Game Bonanza) - The Big Ballgame Bonanza Maja 9, 2000 #Odcinek 24 (114): Burzowa Pogoda (Stormy Weather) - Stormy Weather Maja 9, 2000 #Odcinek 25 (115): Ruchy Taneczne (Dance Moves) - Dance Moves Maja 16, 2000 #Odcinek 26 (116): Jakiś Pisanie (Some Writing) - Just Doing Some Writing Maja 16, 2000 #Odcinek 27 (117): Pielęgnowania! (Nurture!) - Nurture! Maja 23, 2000 #Odcinek 28 (118): Niespodzianka o Drugiej (A Surprise at Two O'Clock) - Tutter's Surprise at Two O'Clock Maja 23, 2000 #Odcinek 29 (119): Samotny Dom (Lonely Home) - Lonely Home Maja 30, 2000 #Odcinek 30 (120): Chodźmy Spać (Go to Sleep) - Go to Sleep Maja 30, 2000 Sezon 4 (2001-2002) #Odcinek 1 (121): Twój Punkt Widzenia (Your Point of View) - The View from You Wrzesień 6, 2001 #Odcinek 2 (122): Najlepsi Przyjaciele (''Playing with Best Friends'') - Playing with Best Friends Wrzesień 13, 2001 #Odcinek 3 (123): Krok po Kroku (Step by Step) - Step by Step Wrzesień 20, 2001 #Odcinek 4 (124): Wycieczka do Sklepu (A Trip to the Store) - A Trip to the General Store Wrzesień 27, 2001 #Odcinek 5 (125): Ja to Zrobiłem! (I Did That!) - I Did That! Październik 4, 2001 #Odcinek 6 (126): Kolory Wszędzie! (Colors Everywhere!) - Colors Everywhere! Październik 11, 2001 #Odcinek 7 (127): Prezentacja (Presentation) - Show and Tell Październik 18, 2001 #Odcinek 8 (128): Halloween Kostiumy Partii (Halloween Costume Party) - Bear's Big Costume Party Październik 25, 2001 #Odcinek 9 (129): Setne Urodziny Babci Tuci (Grandma Mouse's Hundredth Birthday) - Grandma Flutter's 100th Birthday Listopadzie 1, 2001 #Odcinek 10 (130): Pamiętny Mecz (Memorable Match) - At the Old Bear Game Listopadzie 8, 2001 #Odcinek 11 (131): Maestro Bandini (Great Bandini) - The Great Bandini Listopadzie 15, 2001 #Odcinek 12 (132): Dziękczynienia i Leśnej Dolinie (Thanksgiving in Woodland Valley) - Thankful in Woodland Valley Listopadzie 22, 2001 #Odcinek 13 (133): To Nie Jest Tajemnicy (That is No Mystery) - Bear's Big Mystery Listopadzie 29, 2001 #Odcinek 14 (134): Misia: W Mistrz Budowlany (Bear: The Master Builder) - What Does Bear Want to Build? Grudzień 7, 2001 #Odcinek 15 (135): Miłość Dzień (Love Day) - Love Day Grudzień 14, 2001 #Odcinek 16 (136): Miś w Szkoły (Bear in School) - Bear Takes You to School Grudzień 21, 2001 #Odcinek 17 (137): Zima Jego Treści (The Winter of His Content) - The Winter of His Content Grudzień 28, 2001 #Odcinek 18 (138): Zabawa w Sklepu (Playing Store) - Playing Store Styczeń 18, 2002 #Odcinek 19 (139): Kwanzaa Zabawy (Kwanzaa Fun) - A Really Kwanzaa Holiday Styczeń 25, 2002 #Odcinek 20 (140): Zabawa Kołysanki (Fun with Nursery Rhymes) - Tutter's Favorite Nursery Rhyme Lutego 6, 2002 #Odcinek 21 (141): Chanukowe Zabawy (Hanukkah Fun) - A Very Hanukkah Holiday Lutego 13, 2002 #Odcinek 22 (142): Nowelizacji Autor (Novelization Author) - Authority of Novels Lutego 20, 2002 #Odcinek 23 (143): Wolontariusze w Leśnej Doliny (Volunteers in Woodland Valley) - Volunteers of Woodland Valley Lutego 27, 2002 #Odcinek 24 (144): Jestem Zgubiony Gdzieś (I Am Lost Somewhere) - Found Somewhere I Find Marzec 6, 2002 #Odcinek 25 (145): Kiedy Harry Poznał Hallie (When Harry Met Hallie) - When Harry Met Hallie Marzec 13, 2002 #Odcinek 26 (146): Zwierzęta w Naszym Domu (Animals in Our House) - Animals in Our House! Marzec 20, 2002 #Odcinek 27 (147): Gdzie Jest Wykres Przekąski? (Where is the Snack Chart?) - The Snack Chart Marzec 27, 2002 #Odcinek 28 (148): Dziecko Jest Tutaj! (The Child is Here!) - The Baby's Here! Kwiecień 2, 2002 #Odcinek 29 (149): Legenda Quizy (Legend Quizzes) - The Quiz Legendary Kwiecień 9, 2002 #Odcinek 30 (150): Dokonywanie Zmian (Making Changes) - Making Changes Kwiecień 16, 2002 #Odcinek 31 (151): Wielki Dom Pełen Odwagi (The Great House Full of Courage) - Big Blue Home of the Brave Kwiecień 23, 2002 #Odcinek 32 (152): Zespół Leśnej Doliny (Woodland Valley Team) - The Woodland Valley Team Kwiecień 30, 2002 #Odcinek 33 (153): Miś Zakup Pieniadze (Bear Buying Money) - Buying Money in Bear's House Maja 6, 2002 #Odcinek 34 (154): Oto Pobiera Okulary (Ojo Gets Glasses) - Ojo Gets Glasses Maja 13, 2002 #Odcinek 35 (155): Gdzie Jest Moja Farbowanie? (Where Is My Coloring?) - Ojo's Picture Maja 20, 2002 #Odcinek 36 (156): Przyjrzyj się Uważnie… (''Look Carefully…'') - Look Carefully… Maja 27, 2002 #Odcinek 37 (157): Poszukiwacze Kształt (Shape Searchers) - Shape Searchers Czerwiec 4, 2002 #Odcinek 38 (158): Bądźmy Przyjaciółmi (Let's Be Friends) - Why Can't Be Friends? Czerwiec 11, 2002 #Odcinek 39 (159): Myć Czy Nie Myć (To Clean or Not to Clean) - To Clean or Not to Clean Czerwiec 18, 2002 #Odcinek 40 (160): Piżama Party Misia (Bear's Pajama Party) - Bear's Big Pajama Party Czerwiec 25, 2002 Sezon 5 (2002-2003) #Odcinek 1 (161): Kuzyn Rocko (Cousin Rocko) - Rockin' Rocko Październik 6, 2002 #Odcinek 2 (162): Buty Mysz (Mouse Shoes) - Shoes for Tutter Październik 13, 2002 #Odcinek 3 (163): Fabryczne Zajęcia (Factory Activities) - Contraptions! Październik 20, 2002 #Odcinek 4 (164): Ulubione Bajek (Favorite Fables) - Favorite Fables Październik 27, 2002 #Odcinek 5 (165): Dokonywanie Kolacja (Making Dinner) - Making Dinner in Woodland Valley Listopadzie 3, 2002 #Odcinek 6 (166): Jest Tam Coś do Zrobienia (There is Something to Do) - Something to Do, Tutter Listopadzie 10, 2002 #Odcinek 7 (167): Nie Martw się (Do Not Worry) - Let it Go Listopadzie 17, 2002 #Odcinek 8 (168): Język Ciała (Body Language) - Body Language Listopadzie 24, 2002 #Odcienk 9 (169): Jestem w Domu (I Am At Home) - When You're at Home Grudzień 2, 2002 #Odcinek 10 (170): Kwiaty, Krzewy i Drzewa (Flowers, Plants and Trees) - Let's Plant! Grudzień 9, 2002 #Odcinek 11 (171): Tutek i Moss (Tutter and Moss) - Tutter Gathers Some Moss Grudzień 16, 2002 #Odcinek 12 (172): Dzień Nauczyciela (Teacher Day) - Appreciation Day Grudzień 23, 2002 #Odcinek 13 (173): Spędzanie Czasu (Spending Time) - What Time Spends Grudzień 30, 2002 #Odcienk 14 (174): Wielki Bal Strażaków (Great Ball of Firefighters) - Great Ball of Firefighters Styczeń 6, 2003 #Odcinek 15 (175): Całkiem Nowa Gier (A Brand New Game) - A Brand New Game Styczeń 13, 2003 #Odcinek 16 (176): Gdzie Jest Otos Brakujący Znajomego? (Where is Ojo's Missing Friend?) - Ojo Misses Her Friend Styczeń 20, 2003 #Odcinek 17 (177): Niezwykły Skipper (The Amazing Skipper) - The Amazing Skippy Styczeń 27, 2003 #Odcinek 18 (178): Co Jest Nowe, Skipper? (What is New, Skipper?) - What's New, Skippy? Lutego 5, 2003 #Odcinek 19 (179): Ulic Zamiatacz Polowanie (The Scavenger Hunt) - The Scavenger Hunt Lutego 12, 2003 #Odcinek 20 (180): Misia Wielkie Wakacje (Bear's Big Holiday) - Bear's Big Holiday Lutego 19, 2003 #Odcinek 21 (181): Prawda Uruchamia (Truth Starts) - The Truth Starts Lutego 26, 2003 #Odcinek 22 (182): Konsternacja Rocko (Dismay to Rocko) - Dismay to Rocko Marzec 2, 2003 #Odcinek 23 (183): Ruszajmy w Drogę (Let's Get in the Way) - Let’s Hit the Road Marzec 9, 2003 #Odcinek 24 (184): Historyczne Odkrycia (Historical Discoveries) - History, Herstory, Bearstory Marzec 16, 2003 #Odcinek 25 (185): Przetrwać Skipper (Surviving Skipper) - Surviving Skippy Marzec 23, 2003 #Odcinek 26 (186): Pokaż co Potrafisz (Show What You Can) - Show Your Stuff Marzec 30, 2003 #Odcinek 27 (187): Skipper Legendy (Skipper's Legend) - Legend of Skippy Kwiecień 4, 2003 #Odcinek 28 (188): Najgorszy Aktualności (Worst News) - Worst News Kwiecień 11, 2003 #Odcinek 29 (189): Spodziewaj się Współpracować (Expect to Cooperate) - Expect to Cooperate Kwiecień 18, 2003 #Odcinek 30 (190): Dziwny Ptak (Strange Bird) - A Strange Bird Kwiecień 25, 2003 #Odcinek 31 (191): Tchórz Oto (Coward Ojo) - Ojo the Coward Maja 3, 2003 #Odcinek 32 (192): Skipper Planuje (Skipper's Plans) - Plans for Skippy Maja 3, 2003 #Odcinek 33 (193): Osiągnięcie (Achievement) - Let's Make an Achievement Maja 10, 2003 #Odcinek 34 (194): Łódka Pływaka (Boat Float) - The Boat Float Maja 10, 2003 #Odcinek 35 (195): Rocko w Kolegium (Rocko at College) - Rocko Goes to College Maja 17, 2003 #Odcinek 36 (196): Wydatki Widoki (Spending Views) - View of Spending Maja 17, 2003 #Odcinek 37 (197): Najgorszy Konsternacja (Worst Dismay) - Worst Dismay Ever Maja 24, 2003 #Odcinek 38 (198): Nocowanie u Tutka (The Sleeping Mouse) - Tutter’s First Big Sleepover Bash Maja 24, 2003 #Odcinek 39 (199): Trwać Dzień w Mysiej Szkole (Last Day at Mouse School) - Last Day of Mouse School Maja 31, 2003 #Odcinek 40 (200): To Twoje Życie, Misiu (It's Your Life, Bear) - This is Your Life, Bear Maja 31, 2003 Sezon 6 (2011) #Odcinek 1 (201): Zgubiony Kosz (Lost Basket) - Lost Basket Marsz 2, 2011 #Odcinek 2 (202): Instynkt Obrzydzenia (Disgust Instinct) - Disgust Instinct Marsz 2, 2011 #Odcinek 3 (203): Zwroty Benny (Benny Returns) - Benny Returns Marsz 9, 2011 #Odcinek 4 (204): Zakazana Karta Misiowi (Bear's Forbidden Card) - Bear's Forbidden Card Marsz 9, 2011 #Odcinek 5 (205): Praca Misia (Bear's Job) - A Job for Bear Marsz 16, 2011 #Odcinek 6 (206): Wycieczka do Lokaja Leśnej Doliny (A Trip to the Woodland Valley Valet) - A Trip to the Woodland Valley Marsz 16, 2011 #Odcinek 7 (207): Rocko Wrócił (Rocko Returned) - Return for Rocko Marsz 23, 2011 #Odcinek 8 (208): Pierwszy Dzień w Mysiej Kolegium (First Day in Mouse College) - First Day at Mouse College Marsz 23, 2011 #Odcinek 9 (209): Harry Wygrał Loterię (Harry Won the Lottery) - How Harry Wins the Lottery Marsz 30, 2011 #Odcinek 10 (210): Świętego Patryka w Leśnej Doliny (Saint Patrick's Day in Woodland Valley) - Saint Patrick's in Woodland Valley Marsz 30, 2011 #Odcinek 11 (211): Restauracja o Nazwie Harry's (A Restaurant Named Harry's) - A Restaurant Named Harry's Kwiecień 6, 2011 #Odcinek 12 (212): Przyszedł Lekarz do Dużego Niebieskim Domu Znowu - (The Doctor Came to the Big Blue House Again) - Another Big Blue Housecall Kwiecień 13, 2011 #Odcinek 13 (213): Przyjaciele Radości - (Joy Friends) - Joy Buddies Kwiecień 20, 2011 #Odcinek 14 (214): Czterolistna Koniczyna - (Four Leaf Clover) - Four Leaf Clover Away in the Pond Kwiecień 27, 2011 #Odcinek 15 (215): Kto Kocha Błoto? - (Who Loves Mud?) - Mud, You Love it Soon Maja 4, 2011 #Odcinek 16 (216): Zajączek Wielkanocny - (Easter Bunny) - Pip and the Easter Bunny Maja 11, 2011 #Odcinek 17 (217): Dzieciak Myszki Nowy - (New Mouse Kid) - New Mouse Kid in College Maja 18, 2011 #Odcinek 18 (218): Gdy Misia Poznał Wuj Jetter - (When Bear Met Uncle Jetter) - When Bear Met Uncle Jetter Maja 25, 2011 #Odcinek 19 (219): Koordynuj Płaszczyznę - (Coordinate the Plane) - Plane Coordinating Czerwiec 1, 2011 #Odcinek 20 (220): Zwrot Skippy - (Skippy Returns) - Skippy Returns Czerwiec 8, 2011 Sezon 7 (2011-2012) #Odcinek 1 (221): Inny Dziwny Ptak - (Another Strange Bird) - Another Strange Bird Październik 3, 2011 #Odcinek 2 (222): Nowy Telewizor Misia - (Bear's New Television) - Bear's New Television Październik 10, 2011 #Odcinek 3 (223): Oto Dzień Wolny - (Ojo's Day Off) - Ojo's Day Off Październik 17, 2011 #Odcinek 4 (224): Leśnej Dolonie na Nowina - (Woodland Valley on the News) - The Woodland Valley News Report Październik 24, 2011 #Odcinek 5 (225): Kaczek Hormony - (Duck Hormones) - Tomorrow Never Ducks Październik 31, 2011 #Odcinek 6 (226): Powrót do Mysiej Kolegium - (Back to Mouse College) - Back to Mouse College Listopad 7, 2011 #Odcinek 7 (227): Cokolwiek Pudełko - (Anything Box) - The Anything Box Listopad 14, 2011 #Odcinek 8 (228): Wyobraź Sobie Naród - (Imagine Nation) - Imagine Nation Listopad 21, 2011 #Odcinek 9 (229): Czytający w Myślach - (Mind Reader) - Mind Reader Listopad 28, 2011 #Odcinek 10 (230): Nowy Samochód Misia - (Bear's New Car) - Bear's New Car Grudzień 5, 2011 #Odcinek 11 (231): Prehistoryczny Misia - (Prehistoric Bear) - Prehistoric Bear Grudzień 12, 2011 #Odcinek 12 (232): Jack Junior Dorastać - (Jack Junior Growing Up) - Grow Up, Jack Junior Grudzień 19, 2011 #Odcinek 13 (233): Mam Osteoporoza - (I Have Osteoporosis) - Nothing Left to Live For Grudzień 26, 2011 #Odcinek 14 (234): Dobre Obcje - (Good Options) - Good Options Styczeń 2, 2012 #Odcinek 15 (235): W Dostawa Świąteczna - (The Christmas Delivery) - Doc Hogg's Christmas Delivery Styczeń 9, 2012 #Odcinek 16 (236): Pip I w Pokaz Sztucznych Ogni - (Pip and the Firework Display) - Pip and the Firework Display Styczeń 16, 2012 #Odcinek 17 (237): Udawaj Czas - (Pretend Time) - Pretend Time Styczeń 23, 2012 #Odcinek 18 (238): W Miś Z Wszystko Koła Pasowe - (The Bear of All Pulleys) - The Bear of All Pulleys Styczeń 30, 2012 #Odcinek 19 (239): Koła i Dźwignie - (Wheels and Levers) - Like a Wheel or a Lever Lutego 6, 2012 #Odcinek 20 (240): Docenianie Sztuki - (Art Appreciation) - Art Appreciation Lutego 13, 2012 #Odcinek 21 (241): Nowy Lekarz w Mieście - (A New Doctor in Town) - A New Doctor in Town Lutego 20, 2012 #Odcinek 22 (242): Zmiażdż się Serce Harry - (Crush on Harry's Heart) - Harry's Duck Heart Crush Lutego 27, 2012 #Odcinek 23 (243): Wysoki Wynik - (High Score) - High Score Marsz 5, 2012 #Odcinek 24 (244): Po Prostu Ustaw Krzesła - (Just Set Up the Chairs) - Just Set Up the Chairs Marsz 12, 2012 #Odcinek 25 (245): Żarty Jeeter - (Jeeter's Jokes) - No Joke for Jeeter Marsz 19, 2012 #Odcinek 26 (246): Jajkoskonały - (Eggscellent) - Eggscellent Marsz 26, 2012 #Odcinek 27 (247): Czym Jesteś Mądrzejszy? - (What Are You Smarter?) - More Smarter Kwiecień 2, 2012 #Odcinek 28 (248): Mysz, Gdzie Jest Mój Dżem? - (Mouse, Where Is My Jam?) - Mouse, Where's My Jam? Kwiecień 9, 2012 #Odcinek 29 (249): Prima Aprilis - (April Fools Day) - Fools in April Kwiecień 16, 2012 #Odcinek 30 (250): Granica Nowy - (New Frontier) - The New Frontier Kwiecień 23, 2012 #Odcinek 31 (251): Zwierzęce Zachowanie - (Animal Behavior) - Animal Behavior Kwiecień 30, 2012 #Odcinek 32 (252): Misia I W Zajączek Wielkanocny - (Bear and the Easter Bunny) - When Bear Met the Easter Bunny Maja 7, 2012 #Odcinek 33 (253): Koło z Skunk - (Wheel of Skunk) - Wheel of Skunk Maja 14, 2012 #Odcinek 34 (254): Harry Wie Naljepiej - (Harry Knows Best) - Harry Knows Best Maja 21, 2012 #Odcinek 35 (255): Dzień Pracy I Leśnej Dolony - (Labor Day in Woodland Valley) - Labor Day in Woodland Valley Maja 28, 2012 #Odcinek 36 (256): Nasiona, Ja Cię Kocham! - (Seeds, I Love You So!) - Seeds, I Love You So Czerwiec 1, 2012 #Odcinek 37 (257): Dżonka Fortuna - (Junk Fortune) - Junky Business Czerwiec 8, 2012 #Odcinek 38 (258): Głodny Gry - (Hungry Games) - The Hungry Games Czerwiec 15, 2012 #Odcinek 39 (259): Kumpel Puck - (Puck's Buddy) - Puck Meets His Buddy Czerwiec 22, 2012 #Odcinek 40 (260): Wydraplecy - (Otterback) - Otterback Czerwiec 29, 2012 Sezon 8 (2012-2013) #Odcinek 1 (261): Prywatność Część - (Privacy Part) - Part of Privacy Wrzesień 21, 2012 #Odcinek 2 (262): Zwroty Fajne Akcji - (Cool Twists) - Cool Twists Wrzesień 21, 2012 #Odcinek 3 (263): Atomowy Hogg - (Atomic Hogg) - Atomic Hogg Wrzesień 28, 2012 #Odcinek 4 (264): Raport Poranny - (Morning Report) - The Morning Report Wrzesień 28, 2012 #Odcinek 5 (265): W Popołudnia - (The Afternoon) - Clam Day Afternoon Październik 3, 2012 #Odcinek 6 (266): Chleba Nowy - (New Bread) - Some Bread News Październik 10, 2012 #Odcinek 7 (267): Wirusy Komputerowe - (Computer Viruses) - The Malicious Journey Październik 17, 2012 #Odcinek 8 (268): Uruchamianie Zespołu - (Running Team) - The Running Team Październik 24, 2012 #Odcinek 9 (269): Holmonitor - (Hall Monitor) - Hall Monitor Październik 31, 2012 #Odcinek 10 (270): Przestraszony - (Spooked) - Spooked Around Listopad 7, 2012 #Odcinek 11 (271): Blisko Wiatru - (Close to Wind) - Close to Wind Listopad 14, 2012 #Odcinek 12 (272): W Blogi - (Blogs) - When These Blogs are Made from Blogging Listopad 21, 2012 #Odcinek 13 (273): Mys Chory - (Sick Mouse) - Mice Don't Take Sick Days Listopad 28, 2012 #Odcinek 14 (274): Martin Luther Misia - (Martin Luther Bear) - Martin Luther Bear Grudzień 5, 2012 #Odcinek 15 (275): Poszło Zły - (Gone Bad) - Gone Bad Grudzień 12, 2012 #Odcinek 16 (276): Prochowiec Hogulak 2.0 - (Hogulak Mac 2.0) - The Hogulak Mac 2.0 Grudzień 19, 2012 #Odcinek 17 (277): W Święto Dziękczynienia - (The Thanksgiving Feast) - Woodland Valley Thanksgiving Feast Styczeń 24, 2013 #Odcinek 18 (278): Zwroty Moss - (Moss Returns) - Moss Returns Styczeń 31, 2013 #Odcinek 19 (279): Tyran Mysz - (Mouse Bully) - The Mouse Bully Lutego 7, 2013 #Odcinek 20 (280): Wszystko Metal - (All Metal) - Metal or No Metal Lutego 14, 2013 #Odcinek 21 (281): Przesilenie Zimowe - (Winter Solstice) - Winter Solstice in Woodland Valley Lutego 21, 2013 #Odcinek 22 (282): Misia Wspaniały XVII - (Super Bear XVII) - Super Bear XVII Lutego 28, 2013 #Odcinek 23 (283): Tutter Jest Oszukiwanie - (Tutter is Cheating) - What a Cheating Mouse Marsz 7, 2013 #Odcinek 24 (284): Mniej Niż Komiks - (Less Than Comic) - Less Than Comic Marsz 14, 2013 #Odcinek 25 (285): Szukaj z Online - (Search of Online) - In Search of Online Marsz 21, 2013 #Odcinek 26 (286): Rozwiąż - (Flash) - Flash it Out Marsz 28, 2013 #Odcinek 27 (287): Wszystko Jest Odżywka - (Everything's Nutrient) - Everything is All Nutrient Kwiecień 4, 2013 #Odcinek 28 (288): Główny Misia Części - (Main Bear Parts) - Main Bear Parts Kwiecień 11, 2013 #Odcinek 29 (289): Miś Naukowiec Kontratakuje - (Scientific Bear Strikes Back) - Scientific Bear Strikes Back Kwiecień 18, 2013 #Odcinek 30 (290): Dzień Podatkow - (Tax Day) - Tax Day Kwiecień 25, 2013 #Odcinek 31 (291): Harry I Opłata - (Harry in Charge) - Harry in Charge Maja 2, 2013 #Odcinek 32 (292): Niedźwiedź dla Prezydent - (Bear for President) - Bear for President Maja 9, 2013 #Odcinek 33 (293): Dzień Pamięci - (Memorial Day) - Memorial Day Maja 16, 2013 #Odcinek 34 (294): W Dachy - (Roofs) - Under Every Roof Maja 23, 2013 #Odcinek 35 (295): Skippy Plany na Przyszłość - (Skippy Plans Ahead) - Skippy Plans Ahead Maja 30, 2013 #Odcinek 36 (296): Wydawca Leśnej Dolony - (''Woodland Valley Publisher'') - The Woodland Valley Publisher Czerwiec 6, 2013 #Odcinek 37 (297): Vanderpreen Wraca - (Vanderpreen Comes Back) - Vanderpreen Comes Back Czerwiec 13, 2013 #Odcinek 38/39 (298/299): Spektakularny Spektakl 300 - (300th Episode Spectacular) - 300th Episode Spectacular Czerwiec 20, 2013 #Odcinek 40 (300): Rodzaje Muszli i Koni - (Kinds of Shells and Horses) - Seahorse Seashell Party Czerwiec 27, 2013 #Odcinek 41 (301): Zaimki to Produkty - (Pronouns are Products) - Pronouns are Products Lipiec 4, 2013 #Odcinek 42 (302): Poza Śmieciami - (Outside the Garbage) - Garbage Wasted Lipiec 11, 2013 #Odcinek 43 (303): Pierwsza Liga Leśnej - (Major League Woodland) - Major League Woodland Lipiec 18, 2013 #Odcinek 44 (304): Kto Wygrywa Idealny Mecz w Mysiej Kolegium? - (Who's Getting the Perfect Match at Mouse College?) - Who's Getting the Perfect Match at Mouse College? Lipiec 25, 2013 #Odcinek 45 (305): Jak Widać na TV - (As Seen on TV) - As Seen on TV Sierpień 5, 2013 #Odcinek 46 (306): T.G.I. Wtorek - (T.G.I. Tuesday) - T.G.I. Tuesday Sierpień 12, 2013 #Odcinek 47 (307): I Twoich Snach - (In Your Dreams) - In Your Dreams Sierpień 19, 2013 #Odcinek 48 (308): Sąsiedzi Nowy - (New Neighbors) - New Neighbors Sierpień 26, 2013 #Odcinek 49 (309): Waga i Równowaga - (Weight and Balance) - Weight and Balance Wrzesień 2, 2013 #Odcinek 50 (310): Plecy i Biznes - (Back in Business) - Back in Business Wrzesień 9, 2013 Sezon 9 (2014) #Odcinek 1 (311): Skippy I Strajk - (Skippy on Strike) - Skippy on Strike Styczeń 6, 2014 #Odcinek 2 (312): Uruchomienie Zaopatrzenia w Wodę - (Running Water Supply) - A Supply to Keep On Running Styczeń 13, 2014 #Odcinek 3 (313): Rób Swoje - (Do Your Thing) - Do Your Thing Styczeń 20, 2014 #Odcinek 4 (314): Koordynować Lubić Misia - (Coordinate Like Bear) - Coordinate Like Bear Styczeń 27, 2014 #Odcinek 5 (315): Zgłoś Parafrazowanie - (Report Paraphrasing) - How to Paraphrase a Report Lutego 3, 2014 #Odcinek 6 (316): Leśnej Ślub - (Woodland Wedding) - Woodland Wedding Lutego 10, 2014 #Odcinek 7 (317): Kupid Nazwany Harry - (Cupid Named Harry) - Cupid Named Harry Lutego 17, 2014 #Odcinek 8 (318): Dziwne Rzeczy - (Weird Things) - Things Get Weird Lutego 24, 2014 #Odcinek 9 (319): Uciec Mysz - (Mouse Getaway) - Mouse Getaway Marsz 3, 2014 #Odcinek 10 (320): Rozpocznij Podnoszenie - (Start Raising) - Raise 'em Up Marsz 10, 2014 #Odcinek 11 (321): Podkreślił Dla Sukcesu - (Stressed for Success) - Stressed for Success Marsz 17, 2014 #Odicnek 12 (322): Planeta Praca - (Planet Job) - Job at the Planetary Marsz 24, 2014 #Odcinek 13 (323): Zainteresowania - (Hobbies) - How Can Tutter Need a Hobby? Marsz 31, 2014 #Odcinek 14 (324): Oznaczać Myszy, Oznaczać Kaczki - (Mean Mice, Mean Ducks) - Mean Mice, Mean Ducks Kwiecień 7, 2014 #Odcinek 15 (325): Pistolety Zły - (Bad Guns) - Take to Your Hands Kwiecień 14, 2014 #Odcinek 16 (326): Marcowe Szaleństwo - (March Madness) - March Madness in Woodland Valley Kwiecień 21, 2014 #Odcinek 17 (327): Niespodziewany Gość - (Unexpected Visitor) - An Unexpected General Store Visitor Kwiecień 28, 2014 #Odcinek 18 (328): Producent Kochanie - (Honey Producer) - The Honey Producer Maja 5, 2014 #Odcinek 19 (329): Klub Basenowy - (Pool Club) - Pool Club Maja 12, 2014 #Odcinek 20 (330): Co Jeśli Dostanę PayPal - (What if I Get PayPal) - What if I Get Paypal Maja 19, 2014 #Odcinek 21 (331): Odznaka Honoru - (A Badge to Honor) - Big Blue Badge of Honor Maja 26, 2014 #Odcinek 22 (332): Trening Piłki Nożnej - (Soccer Practice) - Soccer Practice Czerwiec 2, 2014 #Odcinek 23 (333): Filadelfia Myszki - (Mouse in Philadelphia) - Mouse in Philadelphia Czerwiec 9, Let’s Hit the Road2014 #Odcinek 24 (334): Intensywny Reproduktywne - (Intensive Reproductives) - Intense Reproductives in Woodland Valley Czerwiec 16, 2014 #Odcinek 25 (335): Ja Lub Mnie - (I Or Me) - I Or Me Czerwiec 23, 2014 #Odcinek 26 (336): Czy Możesz Zaoszczędzić Grosza? - (Can You Spare a Dime?) - Can You Spare a Dime? Czerwiec 30, 2014 #Odcinek 27 (337): Perły Nieuwzględnione - (Pearls Not Included) - Pearls Not Included Lipiec 6, 2014 #Odcinek 28 (338): Pamięć O Północy - (Midnight Memory) - Midnight Memory Lipiec 13, 2014 #Odcinek 29 (339): Bal Studencki Nocy - (Prom Night) - Prom Night in Woodland Valley Lipiec 20, 2014 #Odcinek 30 (340): Za Piłka w Mysiej Kolegium - (A Ball in Mouse College) - A Ball in Mouse College Lipiec 27, 2014 Sezon 10 (2015) # Odcinek 1 (341): Ostatnia przerwa w Mysiej Kolegium, część 1 - (Last Break in Mouse College, part 1) - The First Part of "Last Break at Mouse College" Lutego 3, 2015 # Odcinek 2 (342): Ostatnia przerwa w Mysiej Kolegium, część 2 - (Last Break in Mouse College, part 2) - The Last Part of "Last Break at Mouse College" Lutego 3, 2015 # Odcinek 3 (343): Wszyscy Dorośli - (All Grown Up) - All Grown Up Lutego 10, 2015 # Odcinek 4 (344): Problemy bół Głowy - (Headache Problems) - Headache Problems Lutego 17, 2015 # Odcinek 5 (345): Otyłość Naukowiec - (Obesity Bear) - Obesity Bear Lutego 24, 2015 # Odcinek 6 (346): Zrzut Lub Recykl - (Dumb or Recycle) - Out of Recycling Things Marsz 3, 2015 # Odcinek 7 (347): Tonące Uczucie - (Sinking Feeling) - Sinking Feeling Marsz 10, 2015 # Odcinek 8 (348): Strefa Prezydenta - (President Zone) - President Zone Marsz 17, 2015 # Odcinek 9 (349): Strzec Misia - (Bear Guard) - Bear Guard Marsz 24, 2015 # Odcinek 10 (350): Niemożliwa Atrakcja - (Impossible Attraction) - Impossible Attraction Marsz 31, 2015 # Odcinek 11 (351): W List "U" w Kolegium - (The Letter "U" in College) - There is No "U" in College Kwiecień 7, 2015 # Odcinek 12 (352): Ceremonia Wręczenia Nagród - (The Award Ceremony) - Award Ceremony in Mouse College Kwiecień 14, 2015 # Odcinek 13 (353): Bezpieczeństwo na Obiad - (Lunch Safety) - Lunch Safety Kwiecień 21, 2015 # Odcinek 14 (354): Nic Nie Przebije - (Nothing Beats) - Nothing Can Beat Kwiecień 28, 2015 # Odcinek 15 (355): Trwać Wizyta w Lekarz - (Last Visit to the Doctor) - Last Housecall Maja 5, 2015 # Odcinek 16 (356): Podstawowe Zabezpieczenia Kwiatowe - (Basic Flower Security) - Basic Flower Security Maja 12, 2015 # Odcinek 17 (357): Trwać Dzień w Mysiej Kolegium - (Last Day at Mouse College) - Last Day in Mouse College Maja 19, 2015 # Odcinek 18 (358): Tutka Dzień Wolny - (Tutter's Day Off) - Tutter's Day Off Maja 26, 2015 # Odcinek 19 (359): Przeminęło Przez Cały Czas Leśnej Doliny, cz. 1 - (All Gone in Woodland Valley, part 1) - Gone Throughout Woodland Valley, Part 1 Czerwiec 2, 2015 # Odcinek 20 (360): Przeminęło Przez Cały Czas Leśnej Doliny, cz. 2 - (All Gone in Woodland Valley, part 2) - Gone Throughout Woodland Valley, Part 2 Czerwiec 2, 2015 Category:International BITBBH Shows